Twisted Shadows
by FlameXcat
Summary: Growing up as a loner, Minx knows her life is far from perfect. But when its all ripped away in a matter of days, Minx is forced into a new destiny that could lead to the destruction of all four clans...just to satisfy her lust for ambition and blood.
1. Prologue

**Hey people. So anyway this is FlameXcat (duh), and this, my fellow fanfictioners, is my first story! It took me awhile to convince myself to post it so enjoy...er if you like it that is. Feel free to comment, suggest changes, and criticize. If you don't like it, thats fine. I don't mind if you tell the truth. just don't freak out and flame because your bored and have no life. If you feel the need to do so I suggest you just go away because I have no need to deal with those people. I know I'm not the best, but I tried. And if your not one of those people...start reading! =]  
**

**Disclaimer- If its not already obvious, I do not own warriors. If I did I don't think I would be posting here, or even making a disclamier for that matter -_-. I do, however, own the characters in this story.**

_Prologue_

Darkness covered everything, swallowing up the light without mercy while long shadows crept slowly across the ground. Bare tree branches rattled loudly, cracking and wiping with the howling wind. The tall forest trees swayed dangerously, groaning and creaking in protest against the bitter cold.

From below the gnarled roots of an old twisted oak starred a glowing pair of orbs, narrowed and pale gray as a long faded stone. Silently there owner gazed out at the world around her, blinking painfully against the screeching gust's of winter air.

Grunting, she shifted her weight feeling the dry leaves crunch beneath her. The cat's scruffy gray tabby fur was covered by the dark, hiding the withered and deformed skinny body from sight. Drawing in a weak shaky breath, the sickly feline turned and retreated farther into the makeshift den, long thin tail dragging behind her.

Taking her time, the she-cat managed to drag herself to a small nest in the corner made of dead moss and damp leaves, not having been changed in a while. Stretching out a fore paw, she prodded the bedding with twisted broken toes, the claws ripped and chipped at odd angles.

Slightly satisfied, the gray cat shuffled herself with effort into the old sleeping place and settled down on the poor nest.

Tucking her forepaws under her chest, the elderly she-cat sighed and closed her eyes, imaging it as soft feathers and fresh greens.

It was easy to tell the cat was old, moons old, her grizzled muzzle scattered with silver fur that also flecked areas around her bony frame. Her body was robbed of any nutrition, ribs showing clearly beneath a thinned pelt. The cat's grayish eyes were deprived of the light leaving her nearly blind and ghostly.

Tares ran down her tattered pelt like water, showing clearly where a large patch of the snarled fur was missing. One of her ears had been torn down the middle while the other was missing pieces, giving her the appearance of an already half dead cat.

The she-cat mumbled nothing in particular to herself and lay her ugly head down on the fungus scented sleeping area.

Not for the first time that day she thought, the cold numbing her bones seemingly sucking out her life.

For a while she lay still listening to the sound of the wind slashing outside the earth walled den, starring into the darkness in silence. Soon she found her eye lids fluttering sleepily and before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was drifting into a long sleep.

_.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x_

"Hurry up; we don't have all day lazy paws!"

The old she-cat jumped at the sound of the voice and snapped open her eyes to see nothing but the emptiness of the den. Lifting her head, she looked around but saw nothing.

Suddenly there was the sound of paw steps outside and shapes fluttered momentarily at the entrance making the age weary cat prick her ears in curiosity.

As if on cue, two figures stumbled into the den, there fur ruffled and sticking up at odd angles as they looked around.

For the first time that day the gray tabby purred, she had been expecting there visit although she had hoped it would have been earlier.

Shivering slightly, the first cat approached her, a pretty young she-cat with long pale brown fur and warm green eyes that seemed to grow large in the darkness.

The other cat, her litter-mate, was a smaller black and white tom with a proud amber colored gaze and big paws that caused him to be a bit clumsy. Both cats where around the age of six moons.

Padding up to the older cat, the green eyed she-cat dropped a fresh rabbit at her paws and waved her tail with delight. "Hello Imelda" she mewed in greeting, "I'm sorry were late, Ash was being a nuisance!"

Almost immediately the tom's voice sounded behind her "Was not, you're the one who had to stop multiple times!" Her brother replied in protest.

"Oh shut up…" she growled back, glaring at Ash in annoyance. Ash glared back but said nothing.

Blinking gratefully at the two bickering siblings, Imelda shook her head. "It is okay young ones, you are here now and that's all that matters" she replied softly, watching as Ash sat down among the crumpling leaves.

His sister sighed in relief and let out a joyful purr, "thanks Imelda" she mewed, "you know we would never forget you!"

Ash nodded, "Yeah! Your stories are the greatest!"

"Oh don't thank me; I always look forward to your arrivals Ash and Stella…"

The two younger cats shinned at the praise until Stella suddenly remembered something. Quickly she nudged the fresh rabbit forward and stared at the elder, "mother told us to give this to you, and you must be hungry!"

"Thank you, tell your mother I appreciate it" Imelda purred in reply. Really, she wasn't hungry as she hadn't been for a long while now, but she took a few bites to be polite. Chewing slowly, she swallowed with a bit of effort and ran her tongue across her gray lips.

The two adolescent cats didn't notice, Ash was too busy watching a bug scamper across the earth floor while Stella tended to her ruffled fur.

Not wanting to be wasteful, Imelda took one last gulp and settled back, tail curling around her frail body.

"Now than…" she grunted, "I suspect you'll want to hear the story now isn't that right?"

Ash's head flashed up to stare expectantly at the tabby, "Oh yes please!" He purred. Stella nodded quickly in agreement.

Clearing her throat, Imelda narrowed her eyes in thought, "now what will it be? Hmm…"

"Tell a story about the clans!" Both siblings answered in unison, tails flicking with excitement.

"I should have known!" The gray she-cat laughed, "Let's see, how about-"

"The big battle, tell one about the battle!"

Stella shook her head at her brothers request, "You always say that!"

"Well that's the best one!"

"Ah uh, tell one about…a forbidden love…" his sister meowed dreamily. Ash made a face.

"Eww, no way!" He snorted, "That's boring!"

Imelda sighed loudly and flicked her tail tip before interrupting, "as I was going to say, how about a story you _haven't _heard before?"

Both sets of eyes stared at her in curiously when she spoke, waiting for her to go on. Quickly she tucked herself in closer to the bedding and let her nearly sightless eyes wander as she recalled the words.

"Anyway…this is a story about a she-cat by the name of Minx…" she muttered softly. Suddenly Ash and Stella exchanged confused glances before Ash spoke up.

"_Minx? _Isn't that cat a murder?" He questioned eyes wide. "Yeah…"Stella chimed in, "wasn't she the crazy one who tried to kill every cat in her path?"

When Imelda nodded, Stella flashed a look of disgust and Ash snorted, each remembering the times they had heard about the character in other stories. Letting out yet another long sigh, the graying story teller closed her eyes, "although what you speak is true…her past is interesting, a definite original from most others…now can I tell it without an interruption?" She murmured quietly.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Ash lowered his head, "Yeah, sorry…" the tom apologized, Stella voicing the same.

Pleased, Imelda sucked in air and parted her jaws to unravel the tale, "As I was saying, Minx lived long, long ago, in the times of the clans, but far from them her life started…."

Meanwhile outside, the wind had picked up and the heavy storm clouds above brightened with flashes of lightning, followed quickly after by crashing thunder. Steadily rain poured down on the forest, thrumming against the ground and splattering leaves as two young cats listened intently to the skinny elders words.

**End of Prologue! Sorry if its not really that interesting, but trust me it will get better! Personally I thought I had to think of a different way to begin than usual, soooo thats what I did. I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter...but I will get to it. Depends on how many people want me to I suppose. =^.^=**

**~FlameXcat**


	2. Into The Darkness

**Okay! So I worked on making the first chapter and it turned out it was shorter than I wanted it, but when I get more into the story I promise they'll be longer. This one still isn't really getting into the story, but it introduces the area and such.** **Anyway...**

**Thanks to Laughing Rain for Reviewing! And I wasn't planning on having the whole story told from Imelda, but I might have interjections from Ash and Stella once and a while. ;p**

_Chapter 1_

_Into The Darkness_

The night was still. Nothing but the moons silvery light covered the tall dark alleyways, there dirty brick walls stretching mournfully to the sky.

There was no breeze to stir the overflowing heaps of garbage; still the faint sound of rat's claws could be heard tapping against the asphalt, echoing in the silence. Only a few sickly weeds growing through the cracking sidewalk made up the foliage, the place stinking of crow food.

To the untrained eye it appeared to be deserted, left to crumble without any trace of existence. Here, not even the most pathetic two-leg dared to step foot, the stench of disease rising from the rubble.

And yet, something lived.

Concentrating hard enough, one could make out, what appeared to be glowing green orbs, flashing threateningly in the putrid darkness.

Suddenly, the shadows seemed to twitch, moving slowly as paws made their way across the hard unnatural ground. Ears swiveled attentively; tail brushing lightly against the sidewalk, and fangs glittered in the pale light as a cat made its way through the terrain.

Breathing in the scent of prey, Arianna licked her lips in satisfaction, moving slowly while she pressed her dusty tabby pelt against the wall.

Her movements where graceful, smooth and silent as she walked, small white paws seemingly floating the skinny she-cat across the cement. Her eyes echoed the color of the lush green forest, or so she'd been told. Having never set foot in the woods, she wouldn't have known.

Whiskers twitching, Arianna stopped to let her gaze travel across the two leg trash, the rich sound of small creatures ringing in her feline ears. There, only a few tail-lengths away, an under nourished rat picked in frustration at the leftovers, head buried under a wrapper, completely unaware of the predator crouching behind it.

Focusing on the greasy rodent, Arianna lowered herself until her belly fur brushed the ground, tail tip twitching quietly. She only had one chance. Any mistake and it would take off, leaving her to search harder for a meal. Legs tense, she sucked in air and lunged.

Her aim held true and only a moment later, her forepaws collapsed on top of the unaware rat. Even before it had a chance to utter a cry, she reached down and snapped its weak neck in between her teeth, letting it go limp under her grasp.

Almost immediately a sense of pride swelled in her chest, tonight, her belly would be filled. Purring mentally, Arianna lifted it in her jaws and rose to her full-height, the scent of fresh-kill filling her nostrils. Forcing down saliva, she sighed and turned to continue her hunt.

"The rats are abundant tonight, wouldn't you say Arianna?" Called a voice from behind her.

Startled, Arianna let her catch fall from her mouth and turned around to face the owner, fur bristling. "S-show yourself!" She hissed in reply, narrowing her eyes as she peered into the darkness.

Almost immediately a cat chuckled from the shadows, "Calm yourself, it's only me" Soothed a deep voice.

Feeling herself relax, Arianna let her shoulders drop as a tall gray tom stepped into view.

His fur was long and snarled, holding with it many ugly scars, yet his face was warm and welcoming, complete with soft blue eyes and a gentle smile spread across his muzzle.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the she-cat stared up at him, "Oh it's only you Welkin!" She mewed quietly, tail curling in satisfaction.

The tom nodded, taking a pace forward to lay his tail on her shoulder in a form of greeting. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. How are you?" He replied, voice smeared with concern "and the kits?"

Arianna purred, "I am fine" she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "and the kits are fine as well."

Welkin gave her a hearty smile, "that's good. Your hunting appears to be successful?" He meowed, eyeing the dead rat.

Arianna nodded, "yes, I was going to hunt more, but I think I have enough. I'm going to have a hard enough time bringing it all back as it is" the ginger queen spoke.

Welkin's tail swayed thoughtfully, "here, why don't I help you?" The gray loner suggested.

For a moment Arianna thought, she didn't want to cause him any trouble…but it was help. Glancing at the rat, and then back at Welkin, the she-cat's ears twitched, "that would be very nice of you. We better get going though. I don't want to hang around here to long" Arianna said politely.

Welkins tail tip twitched in understanding and without speaking, he bent down to pick up the rat.

Feeling her spirits life in the company of the helpful tom, Arianna sighed and began to pad farther down the path, Welkin at her heals.

Around the city, it was hard, if not, almost impossible to find another cat willing to lend a paw. Most of them where hardened and mean. The life they lived molding them into selfish, vicious creatures, willing to kill to survive. Food was usually scarce. Territory was little, and with danger lurking around every corner…it was hard to blame them.

Arianna knew this all too well. Having been born into the world of ally way cats, she herself had learned that to survive, shedding blood was necessary.

Not that she enjoyed it, unlike some of the loners she had met.

"Just concentrate on living, your kits need you" she told herself mentally, as she frequently did. Trying to block the gruesome thoughts out of her mind, Arianna walked silently, the sound of Welkins calm breathing behind her reminding her of her task.

After the two cats had picked up the rest of Arianna's fresh-kill, which consisted of another rat and a skimpy mouse, she led them even deeper down the alley.

The walls had begun to twist with the new turns, the ground beneath paw turning to gravel, hardly better than the cracking two-leg roads. Here, street lamps shed strange yellow light onto the earth, providing light to a few cats that made their home in the area.

At the sight of the glaring eyes, Arianna shivered. Never did she feel comfortable around them, even with the tall gray tom walking beside her, she couldn't help feeling nervous. Anxious to return to her den, she began to speed up, Welkin easily keeping up.

In and out of the light the two shapes flashed, never a word spoken between them. They knew better to make noise; all it did was attract unwanted attention. Everywhere two-leg nests towered above them, a familiar sight to the cats, even the smells of rotting prey and trash was nothing new…it was home.

Before long, Arianna began slowing down again, her eyes resting on a shaded area of the wall, long yellow grass growing beside it. "Here we are" she mewed, happiness creeping into her voice.

Padding to a stop, she nosed some of the weeds aside to reveal a crack in the brick. It was small, just barely big enough for a cat to squeeze inside.

Pricking his large ears, Welkin listened carefully, sure enough, as if to prove a point, the sounds of muffled breathing came inside, the kits. Looking at Arianna, he carefully placed his mouthful on the ground near the entrance and sat down, knowing better than to step inside.

The tabby queen's eyes glowed, "thank you Welkin, you're such a help. How can I repay you?" She purred.

The tom shook his head, "No need to repay me. I'm happy to help at any time" he replied truthfully.

Blinking gratefully, she stepped forward to lick his shoulder, "I know Welkin…I know."

For a long dragging moment, they stayed still, both thinking there separate thoughts, until finely the gray cat stood. Giving Arianna a sad look, he cleared his throat, "I...I should go. I don't want to take up your time" he said softly. \

Eyes reflecting his grief, Arianna looked down at her paws, "right…the kits need me…"

Welkin felt his heart sink, living alone on the streets was hard enough, but taking care of a litter was even harder. Taking a step back, he sighed, "Goodbye Arianna, I hope to see you soon" he meowed in parting farewell.

Lifting her head, the she-cat nodded, "same to you, and good hunting" she whispered.

Than without another word, Welkin turned and bounded off, tail streaming behind him as he melted into the shadows. Green gaze following the tom, Arianna watched until he was nearly a smudge and then, Welkin was gone.

Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and looked away. He reminded her so much of her own mate…if only he was here.

Closing her eyes tightly, Arianna held her breath and tried to hold back the sadness when she pictured him. His muscular body, his friendly face and ebony black fur. "Oh why did you have to die…" she whispered to herself, paws gripping the sharp stones beneath her as she grieved.

It was only when one of the kits squeaked in hunger did she come back to reality, ears angling toward the sounds of life coming from the den.

Trying to push her feelings away, Arianna stood and began pushing the fresh-kill through the entrance. When the last piece was safely inside, she lifted her head to look around alertly; sense's searching for any signs of danger. After she was sure there were none nearby, Arianna turned and slunk through the crack and into the darkness of her home.

Almost at once the scent of her own kits greeted her, and she purred soothingly as she watched them squirm restlessly in a nest made of old cloth and two-leg blankets.

The den was warm, its walls made of earth as it was located securely under an old two-leg nest. Still, it was small, only big enough for about four cats to fit in comfortably, but it would do.

Careful not to tread on the sleeping kits, the mother cat nosed them tenderly, burring her muzzle in their soft fur. There were only three of them, two toms and one she-cat, there sizes showing they were about four moons old.

One of them, the she-cat, slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the larger cat.

They where a startling green like Arianna's, and seemed to be pooled with curiosity. "Mother?" She murmured sleepily, opening her pink mouth in a wide yawn in the process.

The queen smiled, gently laying her tail tip on the she-cats coal-black pelt, "yes, now go back to sleep Minx, when you wake up, your breakfast will be waiting" she soothed.

The black kit blinked and nodded her head hanging as she almost instantly drifted back to dreaming.

For a while Arianna watched her, studying the dark colored pelt with admiration. It looked almost exactly like her fathers had been, and her build was near the same as well. "She will grow to be strong…" The tabby thought, tearing her gaze away to watch the other kits.

The two toms where tabby's much like her, one with darker gray stripes, and the other with lighter.

Sighing, the mother cat turned to see the fresh-kill and instantly her mouth watered; she would eat a little bit, and leave the rest for her kits.

Rising to her paws, Arianna plucked up the scrawny mouse and moved to a corner of the den to eat it. She wasn't discouraged by the size, or the lack of meat, at the very least it was food. Having nearly forgotten how hungry she was, the she-cat immediately began to tuck into the meal.

In a matter of bites, the mouse was gone leaving a small pile of cleaned bones and Arianna licking her lips in satisfaction. Still her stomach wasn't completely filled, but it would do.

Cleaning away the leftovers, she arched her back in a long stretch, her maw parting as she yawned. Feeling the effects of exhaustion begin to dawn on her, Arianna felt her eyelids drop and she shook her head. Tail beginning to drag; she pushed together some soft material and slunk to the ground near her kits.

One of the tom's twitched in his sleep and Arianna gently rasped her tongue across his ears. At the touch of his mother, he calmed down and curled up tighter.

Purring softly, the she-cat moved her tail so that it was wrapped around the litter and slowly set her head down on her paws.

In no time at all, Arianna slipped off to sleep just like her kits, trying to forget the dangers that lurked outside.

**Hmm...I take it back. That chapter looked a lot longer when I wrote it! Ah whatever. The next one starts getting into Minx, you'll see. Its better...**


	3. Thieves And Strangers

**M'kay so I was slightly disappointed to see that I got no reviews for my story. =( That's part of the reason it took me so long to upload a new chapter, I have no clue if anyone's reading it. Well anyway, to the people that are reading the story but not reviewin (if there are any) thanks, although I still want to know if your there. I guess I'll still be uploading chapters every once and a while, but it might take a while unless I get some reviewrs that tell me its worth still wiriting. Is it really that bad guys?**

**Disclaimer: I own Warriors, I own the characters, and the whole world! (If you read that and thought I was serious...go get some help because I absolutely do not own anything. Except my made up cats.)  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Thieves and Strangers_

Hardly daring to blink, Minx stared out from the darkness, wide green eyes flashing down the alley way, and then back up. The cold cement covered ground beneath her pricked her soft kitten pads annoyingly and she had to force herself not to move, the only source of comfort was shifting her weight from side to side, trying to ignore the feeling of being cornered.

Biting her lip, the black furred kit hardly dared to breathe, the world around her seemingly still as she waited.

The fur on her neck bristled slightly when the feeling of her brother's warm breath touched the skin, and she glanced over at him, eyes narrowing.

"Do you see him?" The dark tabby tom whispered, storm gray gaze widening as he caught the fearful look coming from his sister. He couldn't blame her, hiding under a dumpster wasn't exactly there definition for fun…but at the moment neither of them even thought about coming out.

Minx curled her lip, "Shale, be quit!" She warned voice hardly audible.

Shale raised an eyebrow, but said no more, his neck stretching as he tried to see past his litter-mate.

From farther away there was a loud crashing noise that made both kits jump, Minx's ears pressing flat against her head as she pushed herself closer to Shale in worry of being spotted.

Behind Shale there was a muffled shuffling noise as a pair of blue orbs peeked out at the two siblings. "I told you guys this was a bad idea…"

"Shut-up Rufio, you're not being any help!" Shale spat in frustration as he eyed the huddled figure of his brother behind him.

The pale tabby tom flinched, but didn't say anything back, his paws shaking nervously.

Minx didn't say anything as well, her thoughts concentrated on the form that seemed to be…moving toward them.

Oh sure, the idea of stealing a mouse from right under the nose of Scab seemed like a good idea at the time. But now with the huge, short tempered tom on their trail, she was beginning to doubt it.

Hoping that there scent would be masked by the heavy smell of the garbage, the black she-cat realized that they should have at least run home, now they were trapped.

For a while longer, the kits continued to tense, until several good minutes passed and they found themselves relaxing. Minx winced slightly as she felt her legs numbing, cramping up from staying in the same position for so long. She easily guessed Shale and Rufio where feeling the same.

It was then that Rufio dared to speak up, "I…I think he's gone…" the little tom guessed once again getting no reply.

At first Minx was uneasy about his statement, but after a while she started to agree. "Well I…don't hear anything…so maybe he passed us?" She suggested, glancing at Shale.

At first it looked as though he were about to disagree, but after a moment he sighed and nodded.

Feeling relieved, Minx took a deep breath and slowly poked her nose from under the two-leg object. Every muscle inside of her was ready to pull back into safety incase she found claws raking her muzzle, but nothing happened.

Encouraged, she took a few steps out and looked around. At first, she had to narrow her green eyes against the sun, but soon enough she found that there was nothing dangerous in sight.

Letting out a long sigh of relief, Minx crept out from under the dumpster and relaxed when all stayed peaceful. Spirits lifting, she raised her tail and looked at her brothers, "come on out, it's safe!" She mewed, happy that she had been brave enough to check first.

Immediately, Shale scrambled out into the sunlight, welcoming the warm feeling on his fur. "Thank the stars! I thought we'd be lying under there for days!" He pointed out jokingly, backing away so Rufio could come out.

Seemingly at a snail's pace, the last kit squeezed his way into the open, eyes flashing nervously. "Y-you're sure it's okay?" He mewed, whiskers twitching.

Minx rolled her eyes, "of course it's okay!" She blurted, "Where not dead are we?"

Convinced by his sister's words, he joined the other two and let out a shaky smile, "Oh good! I was afraid that we'd be-"Rufio was cut short as suddenly a shadow loomed before the three kits, practically taking his breath away.

There, rising to his paws on top of the dumpster, was a huge black and white tom cat whose cruel smile of amusement was plastered clearly across his face.

"That you'd be what? Dead!" He laughed loudly, low dark voice echoing over the walls.

Feeling as though she where paralyzed, Minx felt her heart race as she glanced over at her brothers who where both frozen in fear as well.

From atop the dumpster, Scab shook his monstrous head, the clear sight of his face in the sun making Minx shiver. The cat only had one brown eye, the other a closed slit surrounded by a pink rim where she guessed fur would never grow. Along with that he had one fang protruding threateningly out of his mouth, the other broken and jagged.

For a long awkward moment there was silence, in which Minx noticed claws slipping silently from Scabs paws, Rufio's eyes growing wider and wider at the sight of them.

Finely she found enough courage to speak, "Leave…leave us alone Scab!" Minx replied, surprised by the own boldness of her voice.

Right after she had said it, the green eyed kit greatly regretted it.

Head snapping to glare at her, Scab's tail lashed with agitation, "you stole my breakfast you little maggots…" He snarled, crouching down as he prepared to jump, "now you're gonna pay!"

Even before Scab's huge paws touched the ground, Minx was moving. Naturally she willed her legs to go, moving her quickly across the pavement as she bolted out of reach.

Her brain screamed to get out of there, to keep running until she was home, but the shocked screech of Rufio from behind made her look over her shoulder expecting the worst. Thankfully the tiny pale tom had managed to flee just in time and suddenly he was moving faster than she could have ever thought from her smaller brother.

She didn't even have to think twice about Shale, for he was running right alongside her, his long gray legs flying him over the hard ground.

Soon all three litter-mates where eye and eye, speeding down the dirty sidewalks while the sounds of Scabs heavy paws beat angrily behind them. At that moment, nothing in the world meant more to Minx than running. She knew that if the ragged tom got his claws on any of them…they wouldn't be able to see the light of day again.

Feeling sick at the thought, she focused her eyes on what lay ahead, nothing but hard sidewalk and muddy puddles.

As they ran for their life, two-leg house's, brick walls, and even the odd screaming two-leg flashed by, but none of the siblings took notice.

"We have to make it!" Minx willed herself silently, looking over for the familiar turn that would lead them home, but everything just seemed a blur.

Gritting her teeth, the she-cat winced when she felt her paw pads begin to become raw. Even though she had already started walking on the streets at least two and a half moons ago, they had not yet become accustomed to the tearing feeling of the two-leg walkway's that covered the city.

So concentrated on running, Minx didn't notice that Shale had pulled ahead and was suddenly turning sharply, Rufio at his heals.

Caught off guard, Minx had to slow down to make the cut, tiny stones digging into her paws as she nearly stopped and finely jerked to the right after her brothers. Ruining her fast pace was necessary, but it soon proved to be a mistake.

In only a matter of seconds, Scab had managed to catch up to the smaller cat, his fangs glistening with pleasure as he pulled up behind her, only a tail length away from her haunches.

Minx felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed his presence so close, and she chanced a look behind her.

This was also a mistake.

Suddenly her paws where steering her off course and before she knew it, Minx was stumbling, tripping clumsily over her own paws as she felt herself fall, the ground growing closer with every second before her muzzle smashed painfully against stone. It was so sudden that it took her mind a moment before she could register the pain searing up her face while she thudded hard against the earth, the breath leaving her body on impact.

Not only had the fall surprised Minx, but Scab hadn't expected it either and before he knew it he was skidding to a stop a few fox-lengths away from her, just barely managing to catch himself so he didn't suffer the same fate as the kit.

Shocked, Minx attempted to scramble back to her paws, the world around her spinning while she tried to regain balance. A surge of hope flared in her chest when she realized she still might make it and she lurched forward eager to speed away, but it all came crashing down when she felt thick pointed claws digging into her tail.

Yelping in pain, she grabbed hopelessly at the ground while Scab dragged her closer, refusing to let go until he was standing over her, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Thief!" The black and white tom spat, forcing Minx to recoil at the rancid smell of his hot breath.

No longer did she know what to do, the blood pulsing in her ears so loud that she was sure he could hear it.

"I have no patience for kits. I should finish you off now while I've got the chance" Scab hissed, yet another smile playing on is lips as he moved his face closer to hers.

Eyes as wide as moons, Minx pressed herself closer to the ground, hoping that somehow she would get farther away from him, although she knew it was impossible.

Than something inside her flickered, a feeling of anger, he couldn't just end her life now? It wasn't fair; he couldn't just kill cats because they stole one stupid mouse! Sure that the kit would be so frightened to move, Scab opened his mouth to laugh but to his surprise it never came.

Without warning Minx flashed up a tiny forepaw and lashed her needle sharp claws across the tom's maw making him throw back his head in surprise while the new wound stung.

"Dumb kit, you're dead!" He yowled; eyes flashing as he looked down, but the coal colored kit had already sprung to her feet and darted forward, paws flinging up dust as she ran. Fur bristling in frustration, Scab barred his teeth and sprinted after her.

This time Minx didn't look back, she kept her green eyes glued to the path ahead, using all her energy to throw herself forward. For a moment it almost looked like she would make it, she was picking up speed fast and practically running on her toes, but it wasn't fast enough to outrun a full grown cat.

All mercy dissolved from the tom, Scab pulled up close behind her and prepared himself to swat the kit away. His long hooked claws glinted in the sun as he raised a large white forepaw and aimed it at Minx's head.

Knowing she couldn't outrun him, Minx closed her eyes and prepared for the hit...but it never came.

Suddenly a loud screech filled the air and there was a surprised growl from Scab before he was barreled over by an angry ball of dark gray fur, the sound of his body hitting the asphalt making Minx jump.

Still she didn't look back, her energy was tiring, what if this cat wanted to hurt her as well?

Hoping for the best, she swerved when she noticed a large wooden bored propped up against a two-leg building and before she knew it, the black furred kit was scrambling behind it, shaking as she tried to make herself smaller in the shadows.

Daring to peek out, Minx held her breath when she saw two full grown tom cats rolling around in a spitting ball of angry fur.

She had never seen the gray one before. His pelt was ragged and old looking, but he had long legs and a fierce look on his face that made her wonder if he was trying to protect her…or finish her off for himself.

Gripping the ground nervously, Minx watched in silence as the two cats fought. Every instinct told her to keep running, but she couldn't go any farther, her energy sucked out of her from the chase forcing her to stay silent as she studied them wide eyed.

Finely the fighting cats broke apart, each breathing heavily and glaring at each other, face's full of hatred.

"Move out of the way you scruffy crow-food eater!" Scab roared, tail lashing as he prepared to lunge again.

The stranger hardly even flinched at the insult, his head held high while he glared at his enemy, "You have no right to go attacking kits, you are a coward, leave Scab!" He commanded, tail tip twitching. Even though his voice cracked slightly, Minx was surprised by the powerful yet calm tone he held, and she couldn't help but stare in awe.

Scab was doing much the same, although his look of surprise slowly turned to that of hatred, "Ha! Do you really think that you can stop me Welkin?" The black and white cat snapped, "This is your last chance, move!"

Welkin took a deep breath, his blue eyes flashing coldly, "No. I will not let you-"He began but before he could finish, Scab was lunging at his throat, his angry ear piercing screech filling the air.

For a sickening moment Minx thought that the friendly gray tom was finished, her heart ready to drop, but Welkin slid skillfully out of the way just in time leaving Scab to fly through empty air and land on the other side in frustration.

Not wasting a moment of time, the old cat twisted and leaped onto Scab's back sending him into a frenzy of fury. Lashing under Welkins grasp, he tried to clamp down on the gray paws, but Welkin held on tight moving his fore paw just in time to hear Scab's jaws close around nothing.

Tail lashing, Welkin growled and fastened his fangs none too lightly around the bigger cats shoulders, grasp tightening on the dirty black and white fur. This did nothing to help the other tom's pain and anger, and Scab thrashed wildly, now beginning to fall backward, hoping to smash Welkin beneath him, but it didn't work.

Than to worsen the matter, Welkin dug his talons even deeper into the muscle and began raking his back claws hard down his spine.

Eyes now reflecting fear, Scab let lose a horrible squeal and as if realizing he had proved a point, Welkin released his trap like grasp and moved swiftly off his bleeding back.

Almost as soon as he realized that Welkin was no longer holding him down, Scab turned and fled the scene, stopping only once to look back and then charge off again, tail whisking around a corner and disappear.

Gasping, Minx caught her breath and let her gaze travel back to the old gray tom who was sitting on the cold ground, sides heaving. Pricking her ears, the she-cat listened quietly, not daring to say a word.

"Ugh…I hope he's gone for good, I'm getting to old for this…" she heard him mutter clearly, grunting as he sat up.

From where she lay, Minx could only see a few places where Scab had gotten to him, some fur was hanging off and a cut above his left eye was dripping blood that had already started to slow down, otherwise making him seem nearly untouched.

Blinking, she felt herself grow hollow when Welkins head turned to look at the spot where he must have known she was watching, his head tilted slightly.

Suddenly his blue eyes seemed to soften and a gentle smile was itching across his face, "you can come out now" he mewed, voice changed from angry to caring.

Minx hesitated, the fact that she had just seen what he could do making her stomach turn, yet she came out anyway, half crouched to the ground as she watched him with uncertainty. Welkin made no movements toward her, but instead continued to sit, ignoring the fact that a line of blood was drying on the side of his head.

"Er…he's gone…right?" The black kit replied quietly, even though she already knew that Scab wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Welkin nodded, "yeah, that brute shouldn't show his face around here anymore, unless of course he wants another beating!" The tom meowed, half in amusement, bending down to pick out clumps of black and white fur between his claws.

Still not knowing what to say, Minx looked down at her paws in embarrassment, "thanks" she said, watching the ground.

To her surprise he lifted his head and gleamed, "no problem! I wasn't going to let him hurt you, I'm a good friend of your mothers you know…" Welkin said happily as if it were obvious.

Than to further confuse her, he continued to talk, "your Minx right?" The older cat questioned, eyebrow raised.

Astonished, the kit nodded and received yet another warm smile from the stranger."I knew it! You look a lot like your father…" he answered in a quieter tone that made Minx look up at him.

Here he was, this strange cat that she had never even met before, talking about how she resembled her father? She shifted uncomfortably, her mother never talked about him, only that he had died before they were born.

Eager to break the silence she opened her mouth to speak, "wait…you know my parents?" She murmured, leaf colored eyes locked on sky blue.

Welkins head bobbed up and down vigorously, "very well actually…well in Sables case, knew…" He mumbled the last part so that it Minx found it hard to hear, yet she caught it anyway.

One of the very few things she knew about her sire was that he was called Sable, which proved that this ragged gray cat must have knew them at some point.

As she thought about her family, Minx began thinking about her brothers when suddenly it hit her…where were they?

**Well thats that chapter...I hope someone took the time to read it. *looks hopeful* Oh and by the way, in case your wondering Arianna never introduced Welkin to her kits, sooo yeah. And you'll learn more about "Sable" as the story goes on. ;)**


End file.
